Endless Bliss
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: 10 years after Giselle fell into her life, Morgan finds herself falling into a manhole, hurtling towards Andalasia. She stumbles upon the handsome Prince Ellis, and discovers everything Giselle told her about...and more. Things take a turn when Morgan finds herself back in New York with Ellis, while her parents are trapped in Andalasia.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea in the back of my head for ages. So I decided to try it out. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"MORGAN ARE YOU COMING?"

Morgan turned on her heels, her frizzy brown hair falling into her eyes. Standing across the hall was her best friend Nina.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming."

"I want to get to the street fair before it gets crowded."

"I don't think a festival at Times Square is a _street_ fair Nina."

"Whatever just hurry up."

"We have to stop at Giselle's shop first!"

"Are you serious? Why do your parents have to come?"

"Because Giselle has never been to a fair before! I told you this."

"Well I'm sorry my head isn't completely indulged in the woes of your stepmother...unlike _you_, you're a junior in high school and she's ALL you ever think about."

Morgan laughed. It was true. Ever since Giselle had fallen off that billboard into her dad's arms, she _was_ all Morgan could think about. At first it was that classic fairy tale charm, but the real truth of the matter was how Giselle made Morgan's dad smile. She loved his smile.

"Come one Cinderella let's go get your parents."

The girls took the bus from school to Andalasia Fashions where the latest hoard of little girls were surrounding Giselle. Morgan pushed open the doors and called out.

"Giselle! We're here!"

The beautiful red-head turned and smiled.

"Alright my little princesses, I have to go now, but if you talk to Miss Elinor over there she can finish your dresses for you."

Morgan sighed as Giselle straightened her perfect dress and smiled her perfect smile. She was a walking Disney Princess and no one even noticed anymore. _Well...no one besides Dad._

Giselle and Robert walked out with the girls into the bustling streets of New York. They took Robert's car and parked less than a block from Times Square. They made they're way towards the festivities.

"Alright girls..." Robert handed the girls each fifty dollars. "You both have your cellphones?"

"Yes."

"Yes Dad."

"OK text us if you need something and call in an emergency got it?"

"Got it."

The girls waited for the adults to walk away and giggled. They ran to the nearest booth and began perusing for things to eat. After about two hours, they're stomachs were full and their wallets nearly empty.

"We should find my Dad."

"Ok."

Morgan and Nina both pulled out their cellphones. Morgan texted her Dad and Nina texted her boyfriend. They weren't watching where they were going and bumped into an old woman.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright dearies."

Morgan gasped. Everything around them was getting blurry. People seemed to disappear.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um..."

Morgan looked around. Nina was gone. It was just the old woman.

"Y-yes...um...I have to find my parents...um..."

Morgan began walking away. She looked around desperately. Everything was still blurry and seemed to be melting away. She spotted her parents standing in front of a caramel apple booth. She began running towards them, but they continued to melt away.

"DAD! GISELLE! NINA! HEL-"

Morgan gasped. The ground under her feet disappeared. She dropped down into a hole. Everything was dark.

* * *

Robert and Giselle ran up to the open manhole.

"MORGAN!"

No one around them seemed to pay any attention to what had just happened.

"MORGAN!"

"Robert..."

Giselle was looking around.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This...this is the one...the one I came out of...this...oh dear..."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure...um...Nina! Nina dear..."

The aggravated teenager looked at her best friend's stepmom in distress.

"I need you to go back to my shop and tell Miss Elinor I have to take a few days off and that I'll be back soon. Family emergency..."

The teenager nodded and ran off. Robert grabbed Giselle's arm.

"You're not jumping down there...Giselle..."

She put her hand up.

"I have to try Robert. Even if I'm wrong, Morgan is lost...and _we're _going to find her."

Robert stood gawking as his wife walked right up to the manhole and jumped into it like she was jumping into a pool. He was surprised to see light traces of blue sprinkles coming up out of the hole.

"Oh jesus..."

Robert looked around at the bustling crowd and sighed.

"Here goes nothing..."

Robert jumped into the hole and prayed that he was not falling to his death in the New York sewers. He hit what felt like water, but opened his eyes to see a jelly like substance floating around him. He could breathe normally and swim.

"ROBERT!"

He turned. Floating before him was a gorgeous cartoon figure. She was dressed just like Giselle and even sounded like her.

"Oh my God..."

"Robert we made it! Look at your hands!"

Robert looked down at himself. He was a cartoon character too.

"I'm...but you're...oh my god..."

"Come on we have to find a way out of here! Let's swim up!"

They both kicked and started towards the top of the water.

* * *

Morgan gasped and sat up. She was sitting in a forest. _Where...where am I? _

She looked around. Beautiful flowers and plants blossomed all around her. Everything was cartoon. Morgan's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. _She _was a cartoon.

She got to her feet and started down the path. The distant sound of singing rang through the forest. Followed by the sound of horses. Morgan yelled.

"HELLO? CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME? HELLLOOOOOOOOO!"

"YUMMY HUMAN!"

Morgan looked up and screamed. A huge troll was staring down at her.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Morgan turned around and began running down the path.

* * *

"Did you hear that Pip?"

Prince Ellis looked around at the woods.

"Did I hear what you highness?"

"I could've sworn I heard a-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"A MAIDEN IS IN TROUBLE!"

"Oh here we go."

Prince Ellis snapped the reins of his horse and bounded towards the sound of the voice. He laughed at the sight of a huge troll. His smile fell as he spotted the troll picking up a strangely dressed young maiden.

"STAND DOWN TROLL!"

The large beast turned in his direction.

"What chu want?"

"I want you to release that young maiden immediately!"

The troll looked at the girl and smirked.

"OK."

Prince Ellis winced as he dropped her. She screamed loudly. Ellis bounding towards her.

* * *

Morgan closed her eyes as the ground got closer. Her landing was softer than she expected. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was sitting in the arms a handsome boy who was about her age.

"Um..."

"Young maiden are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah I think I'm ok...um..."

They became shrouded in shadow. Morgan gasped as the boy dropped her on his lap and rode off, away from the troll.

"HANDLE HIM FOR ME WILL YOU PIP?"

"ON IT YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Pip?"

Morgan clutched the front of the boy's shirt and tried to look back. She a quick brown chipmunk at the feet of the troll.

"Oh my god..."

They suddenly came to a halt. Morgan nearly flew forward but the boy stopped her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pri-...Ellis. My name is Ellis."

"Well I'm Morgan..."

"That's a strange name...but beautiful."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...um...where...where are we?"

"We're in Andalasia."

Morgan's jaw dropped. She was in Andalasia.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :D**

**Teenage Morgan is pretty much older Rachel Covey (original Morgan child actress) mixed with Sarah Bolger.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Robert collapsed onto the sand. He and Giselle had to swim to shore from the middle of a lake. He was too tired to look at the cartoon world around him.

"Robert...honey...look..."

Robert looked up at where Giselle was pointing. A large castle sat on a large hillside.

"That's Edward's castle!"

"Lovely...but..._where_ is Morgan?"

"Well if we get to the castle than Edward can help us find her."

"Hey isn't...isn't Nancy around here somewhere? I thought Nathanial said he say them running off towards Times Square..."

"Hm...maybe? Come on let's go."

Giselle brushed the sand off Robert's polo shirt as best she could. They were soaking wet.

"Maybe we should find some different clothes..."

"And where could we find those? All I see is forest..."

Giselle spun in a circle analyzing the landscape.

"AHA! We're at the Lake of Serenity, which means my house is...THIS WAY! Come on! I have clothes there!"

"For me?!"

"You'll see just come on!"

The two trudged into the woods in their soggy state.

* * *

Morgan's eyes widened at the castle in front of her. Her rescuer hopped off their horse and helped her down.

"You live here?"

"Why yes."

"Are you like...a _prince _or something? Because you aren't dressed like one."

"Well..."

"ELLIS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Morgan turned to the familiar voice. A beautiful woman in an elegant gown was practically stomping towards them. Ellis tensed up and stood taller.

"Hello mummy..."

"Don't you mummy me young man. You were supposed to be here an hour ago to help with the preparations for your birthday party. Where were you?"

"I was rescuing a fair maiden from a troll."

"Yeah right prove it-"

The woman looked at Morgan in surprise. Morgan got a better look at her. She had long black hair and sharp cheekbones. She was really really familiar.

"What's your name?"

"M-me...oh...I'm...Morgan."

The woman's jaw dropped.

"Morgan...Philip?"

"Um...yes...how did you-"

"It's me! Nancy!"

Morgan stepped back. This couldn't be mean old dad dating Nancy who always talked about work and college and business calls. This lady was dressed like a queen.

"You're Nancy?"

"Well yeah!"

"When did you come here?"

"...Well it was that night your dad and Giselle..."

Across the courtyard, trumpets blared. A large fleet of men on horses came trotting in. In the front was a handsome man with a crown.

"Oh dammit Ellis! I wanted you dressed nicely for when your father arrived. Shame on you."

Nancy pulled on Ellis' ear. He winced.

"Mummy stop..."

Morgan watched as Ellis' father jumped off his horse and straightened up.

"HIS ROYAL MAJESTY, KING EDWARD OF ANDALASIA!"

Morgan gawked. _Edward? Like...Prince Edward?_

King Edward flashed a big smile at Nancy and lifted her up.

"I'm home darling. I'm so sorry I had to be away for so long."

Morgan watched as Edward, as in Giselle's Edward, and Nancy, as in Dad's Nancy, passionately shared a kiss.

"And who's this young lady?"

Morgan bit her lip as the King turned to her.

"Edward this is Morgan...you remember...Robert's little girl."

"Why yes I do remember meeting a child of that name. But where is her father? Or Giselle? How did you get here?"

"I think all these questions can be answered in the parlor don't you think?"

Before Morgan could say another word, she was led into a large parlor. Ellis, scratch that _Prince Ellis _was given a jacket to put over his shirt. King Edward removed his large riding jacket and Nancy sat down.

"So, Morgan...how did you arrive here in Andalasia?"

"Um...I'm not...entirely sure actually...I was at a festival...and I fell into a manhole..."

Edward looked confused. Nancy leaned over to him.

"It's that hole we jumped into to get back here."

"Ah yes...carry on."

Morgan shrugged.

"And...I woke up in a forest...and a large ugly thing was chasing me...and then I fell 40 feet onto Ellis' horse...and now I'm here..."

"You're father isn't with you? Or Giselle?"

"...nope...well...I mean they might have jumped in after me...there was this weird old wo-"

Morgan began to feel weak. Her vision got fuzzy and she felt herself collapsing. Someone caught her. She shook her head. Nancy spoke.

"Ellis, take her to one of the guest bedrooms and have some maids care for her. She'll need some different clothes too. I don't really want to explain a parallel universe to the kingdom."

"Yes mother..."

Morgan felt herself lifted completely off the ground. She conked out.

* * *

Giselle hummed a lighthearted tune as she walked through the suddenly familiar woods. Everything around her was so familiar, unlike the constantly changing streets of New York. Robert walked beside her, holding her hand and analyzing the scenery. Only in Giselle's dreams did she imagine bringing Robert to her homeland, and now it was happening.

"Are we close honey?"

"It shouldn't be much farther..."

After walking for a little while Giselle gasped. Sitting on the little hill was her small cottage. There was still a large hole from where the troll had attacked her.

"This is your house?"

"It was...and then a troll attacked me and Edward saved me."

"Well _I _saved you from a _dragon_ so I'm pretty sure that beats it."

"Last time I checked I saved you mister."

They laughed and walked up the hill. Their clothes were just starting to dry. Giselle pushed open the little door and sighed. The cottage was covered in dust and dirt.

"I wonder how long it's been...now where is that wardrobe..."

Robert coughed as Giselle pushed open some windows. She opened up a large wardrobe and sneezed. She pulled out two different dresses and showed them to Robert.

"Which one?"

Robert raised an eyebrow at the long pieces of cloth.

"Um...um..."

"The pink one?"

"Y-yeah sure...whatever makes you happy sweetheart. Got any dresses for me?"

Giselle giggled.

"No no, there's something for you in that room over there. With the hole in the wall."

Robert peeked into the next room. He eyed the dusty looking structure of a man in suspicion. It was built out of regular household objects.

"Giselle...um...what's this?"

"Oh!"

Giselle stepped out from the other room. Robert turned to her and blinked quickly.

Giselle was wearing a silky pink gown that hung off her shoulders. Her usually managed hair hung down over over her shoulders and down her back. It was a lot longer than Robert realized.

"I found this old thing...how do I look?"

"You...um...you...uh..."

Giselle giggled and walked towards the makeshift man.

"Oh my goodness...this...oh this is that dream I had...the tall handsome man with beautiful blue eyes...I always thought it was Edward..."

"Wasn't it?"

"No...it was you..."

The stood together in silence. Robert pushed pieces of hair behind her ear. Giselle smiled.

"Now...there is a problem..."

"What is that?"

"Welllll...I remembered this thing having some clothes...but i guess he didn't..."

Robert chuckled.

"I think I can manage. Let's get to that castle."

They walked out of the cottage hand in hand.

* * *

Morgan opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed lightly. She looked around and spotted Ellis whispering to a maid in the corner. The woman pointed at Morgan. Ellis turned in surprised and bounded towards the side of the bed.

"Are you alright?! What happened to you?"

"I...I don't..."

Morgan groaned and sat up slowly. Ellis took her hand and helped her up. She rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for..."

"ELLIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN HERE JEREMY!"

Morgan's jaw dropped as a boy practically identical to Ellis walked into the room. His hair was cut shorter and his hair was darker.

"Mother wants you."

"How come?"

"The party obviously. Now get your lady friend and hurry up."

Morgan snorted.

"I-I'm not his l-lady friend!"

Ellis rolled his eyes as Jeremy walked out.

"Do excuse him. He tends to be a bit of a...well..."

Morgan shrugged and kicked off the covers. She let Ellis help her to her feet. They started walking down the corridor. Nancy came running towards them.

"Oh Morgan darling you're awake!"

"What is it?"

Nancy smiled.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"MORGAN!"

Morgan looked past Nancy and gasped. She bounded down the hall towards the voices.


	3. Chapter 3

***Just before the end of the first chapter***

* * *

"And I'm trying to tell you that I'm looking for Nancy. Nancy Tremaine!"

"I do not know a woman of that name sir."

Robert sighed and walked back to Giselle.

"I told you it wouldn't work Robert."

"For all we know, Nancy could be queen here! That's like going up to the white house and saying 'I'm here to see the President'."

"Well I have to find Morgan! We have to! We've never lost her before!"

"Except for that one time in IKEA."

"See that was your fault. _I've _never lost her!"

"Calm down calm down I have a solution...maybe...I really haven't done this in awhile."

They walked along the palace walls away from the guard. Giselle took a deep breath and sang.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaaah"

Robert's jaw dropped as little animals came scurrying towards Giselle.

"GISELLE?!"

"IT'S GISELLE!"

"And some other guy!"

"Animals talk here?! ...that explains so much."

Robert watched as Giselle smiled at the creatures. Her pitch changed.

"Hello little friends. Can any of you help me find Pip? I need to speak to the King immediately."

"Of course Giselle!"

"Right away Giselle!"

"Oi! What's goin' on here why is everyone standing around like dis we gots to get ready for da party and-"

The little chipmunk looked up at Giselle.

"HEY Howya doing sweetheart! How longs it been? Too long too long honey."

"Hello Pip. I need your help."

"Just say the word and I'm there sweetheart."

* * *

*present*

* * *

Morgan embraced her dad in desperation. She looked up at his face and made sure it was him. She squealed and hugged Giselle tightly.

"It's real! I can't believe it's all real!"

"I know!" Giselle's pitch was really high. She cleared her throat. "I know."

Morgan turned to Nancy.

"How did you find them so quickly?"

"They found the castle actually."

Robert tapped his foot awkwardly. Morgan glanced at him.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"You're doing that thing..."

"What thing?"

"That thing you do when you want to leave."

"I am not."

Giselle crossed her arms.

"You are."

Robert sighed.

"I-I'm sorry girls...but...well it looks like time passes here the same as back home...and I don't want us to be stuck here for days and then go home and be filed as a missing person like Nancy was."

"I was a missing person?"

"Oh yes..." Giselle smiled. "We were interviewed."

Nancy laughed lightly and turned to Robert.

"I understand the confusion, but...there _is _one thing about Andalasia you might not know."

"What is it?"

"Do either of have your cellphone on you?"

* * *

Morgan sat on the edge of her seat as her parents stood in the next room with Nancy and Edward. She squirmed as Ellis's staring became more obvious. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she was reunited with her parents.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me!"

"Is it weird to stare? Father stares at mother..."

"Are you one of those weird sheltered rich kids who never gets out?"

"Pardon?"

"The answer to that question..." The two turned to Jeremy, who was just walking in. "...is yes. He's extremely sheltered."

"Am not! I get out more than you do. Had it not been for me I would've never even found this maiden."

"She's a girl Ellis. Not a maiden."

"All in all I'm not interested in your stupid pittering. I have a party to plan."

"And I'm supposed to be the gay one." Jeremy muttered.

Morgan's jaw dropped and he glared down at her.

"You heard nothing."

"My lips are sealed. Love is love dude."

Morgan stood up and walked towards the parlor. She tried to catch some of the adult's conversation.

"My boss said I could stay as long as I needed. So we should be fine."

"And Arla said she could handle the store while I'm gone but would close a little earlier each day."

"Well then! You can stay the week."

Robert coughed lightly. Morgan knew he was faking it. He did that when he was nervous.

"O-or as long as it takes to get home."

"Of course."

Morgan stepped away from the door. Jeremy was tapping his foot at her.

"Can I help you?"

"No...I'm bored. What are they talking about?"

"Getting home."

"What _is _home? Mother rarely talks about it anymore."

"New York? ...well it's big...there are lots of people...many jobs and places to go...no one really sings...unless their performing on a stage or something..."

"I'm a terrible singer. As is Ellis actually."

"_Really?_"

"Surprising I know, he's inherited most of our father's genes. I on the other hand..."

"You remind me of Nancy...well...how I knew her."

"Do I really? ...I don't see it..."

He stared into space for awhile before snapping back.

"The party. You're all staying for the party right?"

"I guess so."

"SPLENDID!"

Morgan smirked at his sudden outburst. Ellis blushed ever so slightly and strode out of the room.

"See you this evening Miss Morgan."

Morgan couldn't help but stare at the open door. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

* * *

**oh my lands I just couldn't make this chapter work. Don't worry. **

**The writer's block is gone and I know where i want this story to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan stared at herself in disbelief. In a few short hours, she had been transformed into...a PRINCESS! She was wearing a glittery pink ball gown that billowed around her in long ruffles. Her heels were short and didn't stab her feet with each step. A maid had managed to tie her messy brown curls into an elegant bun. Curls hung around her ears but didn't get tangled in her pearl earrings.

Giselle peeked in the doorway. "Oh sweetie you look beautiful."

"I look like a Barbie."

"Barbies are fun."

"Touché."

Robert cleared his throat behind Giselle. "Show time ladies."

The three of them walked down the hall in silence. Guests were walking through the palace doors into the ballroom. Morgan recognized some fairytale characters immediately. Snow White was adjusting her apple shaped broche. Cinderella was tying lace around her shoes. Sleeping Beauty was even drinking a medieval latté.

Morgan's jaw dropped as she walked into the large room. Couples were dancing as an orchestra played a lively tune. Nancy and Edward were sitting in ornate thrones at the far end of the room, watching the festivities. Giselle giggled and pulled Robert towards the dance floor. Morgan squirmed along the wall out of people's way. She stepped towards the snack table and began picking at baby cupcakes.

After awhile, Edward made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. We have gathered together to celebrate my sons' birthday. And when they decide to show up I'll present them to you."

The audience cracked up laughing. Morgan overheard a group of girls nearby.

"Where on Andalasia is Ellis? I didn't come to this party to be kept waiting."

"He isn't doing it on purpose."

"Oh he better not be. Mistreating your betrothed is highly unkind for prince."

"Speaking of princes _where _is Jeremy? I was hoping to woo him this evening."

Morgan shifted uncomfortably and made for the hall. She kept on walking until images of Ellis and that insanely beautiful blonde girl went away. She came across a closet and decided hiding inside it wouldn't kill her. She went for the doorknob and froze as she heard a moan from inside. She yanked it open without thinking.

Two young men tumbled out. One with sandy blonde hair and many freckles. He was dressed in a servant's uniform. The other was none other than Jeremy. His tan face was flustered as he stood up to face Morgan. She expected him to be anger, but his face was full of sadness.

"D-don't...tell...my parents..." His breaths were short.

Morgan eyed the two boys and shrugged.

"Kay."

"She isn't going to report us?"

"Calm down Brandon. She isn't from here."

"Nope. I'm from New York. Gay marriage is legal there."

Brandon and Jeremy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to the party. If you two care to join me."

Jeremy and Brandon shared a longing glance and went in separate directions. Morgan and Jeremy walked back down the long hall towards the ballroom.

"How long have you known him?"

"Most of my life...he's the cook's son."

"He's cute."

"Indeeeeeed."

Jeremy adjusted his disheveled collar and took Morgan's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Making an entrance."

The two strode confidently into the ballroom. Jeremy caught the attention of the ladies. They stared at him longingly while others glared at Morgan. She clenched her teeth as they approached Edward and Nancy.

"Ah Morgan...you found him. Have you seen your brother Jeremy?"

"Last I saw him he was headed towards the gardens. That was a while ago."

"Morgan..come here..." Nancy gestured her forward. She obeyed. "Could you go find him for me? I would go myself but the guest-"

"Leave it to me."

"Thank you dear."

* * *

Morgan sighed as she walked out of the ballroom again. The blonde girl from earlier was suddenly at her side.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of the...queen's..."

"Hmph..." The girl eyed her suspiciously. Morgan clenched her teeth and continued down the hall.

"Are you going to find Ellis?"

"Um...yeah..."

"You don't like him do you? Because he is _my_ betrothed."

"Uhuh...although...Nancy and Edward never mentioned you. Neither did Jeremy...or Ellis."

"And since when were you able to call the royal family by their birth names?"

"Since my stepmom was supposed to marry the king and the queen was suposed to marry my dad. It was a win win breakup back in New York."

"Beg you pardon?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Morgan ignored the girl and strode into the garden. She looked around and spotted Ellis standing by a fountain. She walked up next to him.

"Ellis..."

"Hm...oh m'lady Morgan...I apologize I was...lost in thought."

"The party has started."

"Has it really?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I don't really kn-"

"OH ELLIS DARLING!"

Ellis glanced at the blonde girl in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The girl's smile melted away instantly. Morgan clenched onto Ellis' arm as the girl's face morphed into an old hag. Morgan gasped.

"YOU!"

Everything became blurry. As everything went black, Morgan could only feel Ellis' arms around her.

* * *

Jeremy strode into the garden in dismay. Robert and Giselle were on his tail.

"You said you _felt _something?"

"Something is wrong...Ellis is in trouble."

"And?"

"Morgan is probably with him."

Robert immediately shut up. Jeremy turned and saw the ominous fountain at the end of the garden. He spent many years sitting in this garden, and the fountain had not once worked properly. Now it was gushing silvery water.

He began walking towards it. Giselle stopped him.

"I wouldn't...that's...the fountain that took me to New York...it's danger dear..."

"I can manage Madame Giselle."

Jeremy walked up to the edge and glanced in.

"M'lord Jeremy."

He turned to Brandon, who was right behind him. The garden was getting blurry around them.

"What is it?"

"I must apologize. I am not who I say."

Jeremy stood agape as Brandon morphed into an older woman.

"Althooooough..." Her voice was like a snake. "you are quite the lover."

Jeremy was too shocked to notice her push him into the fountain.

* * *

Morgan pushed down on the glowing metal circle. Ellis was trembling beside her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Ellis. Help me push this."

They pushed on the circle until it fell out off place. Morgan climbed up first. She gasped as she pulled her dress out of the manhole. She was in the middle of an empty New York street. Just outside her family apartment. Ellis climbed out after her. He looked around in disbelief.

"W-where are we?"

"New York..." Morgan was breathless. It felt so good to be home.

Aside from the fact that her parents were probably still in Adalasia and she had no way to get inside her house.

To top it all off, thunder cracked and rain began pouring on the two of them.

"Let's get inside."

"Where is you castle?"

"Right here princey."

The two walked into the large apartment building. Bob the Doorman stared at Morgan in confusion.

"Ms. Philip...at this hour?"

"Oh um yeah um...costume...party...? Hey got a key for me?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell your father...building policy..."

"Oh...yeah I get it..."

Bob eyed Ellis suspiciously. He, on the other hand, was staring at Bob's little television in awe. Morgan rolled her eyes and snatched the key from Bob's hand. She pulled Ellis towards the elevator.

"What is this little box?"

"Just get in."

* * *

**Yup, I decided to head back to New York. It's more fun to have Ellis discover New York right?**


	5. Chapter 5

They rode up in silence. Morgan slapped Ellis' hands every time he went to press a button. She pulled his along the hall and stopped at her door.

"This is your room?"

"My house."

"It's one little door."

Morgan pushed the door open. Ellis walked in slowly.

"This is a closet."

"This is my home."

"You are a peasant?"

"My dad is a lawyer!"

Ellis shrugged and walked towards the master bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"i must get my rest if we are to find a way back to Andalasia tomorrow."

"You can't sleep in there. That's my parent's room."

"It's hardly a King's suite. But...I understand. Where may I rest?"

"On the couch."

"The what?"

"That grey lump in the living room. You can sleep there. There's a bathroom right here. I'll get you some of my Dad's pajamas."

Morgan walked into her parent's room and came out with pants and a t-shirt. Ellis was flipping through a Glamour magazine.

"What kind of a book is this?"

"A girl one."

Morgan took it from him. The prince of Andalasia didn't need sex tips from Kim Kardashian.

"You should sleep. We have to rise early tomorrow."

"Whatever. g'night Ellis."

"Goodnight lady Morgan."

"Morgan."

"Hm?"

"Just Morgan here. No lady."

"Oh...understood...Morgan."

Morgan turned off the lights and walked to her room. She pulled off the torn dress and put on her pajamas. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Jeremy sat on the curb of the empty street. He glanced at the "cars" as his mother called them and shrugged. They seemed rather boring in the middle of the night. He stared up at the large white building in front of him. One light turned on near the top. You spotted the slightest silhouette of two people before the lights turned off again.

He had no idea what time it was. He sighed and leaned against a large white pillar. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nina stomped off the bus and started up 16th Street. Before pushing open the doors of the apartment building, she spotted a teenage boy sleeping against one of the pillars. He was cute.

_Focus Rosario_

Nina pushed the doors and stormed in. Her uncle Bob was sitting at his desk.

"Morning Nina."

"A boy you said?"

"Yup...you should head up there."

"Hell yeah I should."

Nina stabbed the elevator button with her finger and tapped her foot impatiently.

* * *

"Morgan...Miss Morgan...Morgan..."

Morgan groaned and opened her eyes. She jumped in surprise and nearly tumbled off her bed. Ellis was leaning against the edge of the bed staring at her.

"What?"

"It's morning."

"Awesome. Why are you in my room?"

"I came by request of an angry woman at the door."

"Huh?"

"She was really upset at me so I slammed the door in her face...and then she yelled.." Ellis' pitch went high. "_Get Morgan_!"_  
_

Morgan sat up and scratched her head. The pins had fallen out of her hair and it was a tangled mess.

"What did this girl look like?"

"She was young with dark brown skin and blonde hair."

"NINA!"

Morgan bounded out of bed and ran to the door. Ellis followed her cautiously. Morgan yanked the door open and stepped back.

"Hey Nina..."

"WHAT. THE. _FUCK!"_

"I'm back."

"YEAH I NOTICED! The three of you just ABANDONED me at the fair and I was so worried about you and then I get a call from my uncle saying you showed up at 2 in the morning in some ridiculous outfit with a _boy_ and not your parents!"

"Nina I can explain."

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HOOKING UP WITH A GUY!"

Morgan face palmed. Ellis coughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't ask Ellis."

"Are we going fishing?"

"No..."

Nina stared at Ellis in confusion.

"Not too bright is he."

Ellis was offended.

"I happen to have an extremely high IQ. One of the highest in Andalasia. After my brother..."

"Andawhosa?"

Morgan groaned and dragged Nina into her room.

"Ellis. Go into my parent's room and find something to wear."

He glanced at her in confusion and sauntered away. Morgan sat Nina down on her bed.

"Here goes absolutely nothing."

Morgan began vomiting at the mouth as she got dressed. She told Nina everything starting from when Giselle fell off a billboard. She told he about the hag and the ball and stopped as she brushed her hair. She glanced at Nina hoping she believed her.

Nina nodded slowly. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Good because I'm not explaining it again."

"So is princey into you or?"

The old Nina was back. Morgan crossed her arms.

"...no..."

"HE TOTALLY IS!"

"NO...he's not...I'm not...we aren't..."

"Miss Morgan..."

The girls turned to Ellis, who was coming around the corner. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. The pants were a little too big around his waist and the shirt was completely unbuttoned. Morgan felt her cheeks turning bright red.

"Could you help me? I an horrible with buttons. None of my shirts have them back home. And these trousers are a bit large."

Nina whistled lightly. "I'm gonna go get you a belt...erm...um...yeah" Nina scurried away leaving Morgan alone with Ellis.

Morgan stepped forward awkwardly and reached for his shirt. She started at the top and buttoned as quickly as she could. When she finished the last button she glanced up. Ellis's blue eyes were boring into her. They were so beautiful.

Nina cleared her throat and the two sprang apart. Morgan caught the belt Nina tossed at her and handed it to Ellis. He took it quickly.

"We must find my brother Morgan."

"Jeremy is here?"

"I think so...I can feel it..."

Morgan scratched her head and walked across the room. She opened a drawer and pulled out a credit card.

Nina raised an eyebrow at Ellis. "Are you two twins by any chance?"

Ellis nodded. Nina crossed her arms.

"You might wanna grab another outfit, because he's asleep outside."

* * *

Ellis poked at Jeremy with his foot. His eyes shot open.

"Brother?"

"Are you alright Jeremy?"

"I've been better actually...help me up."

Jeremy groaned as he was pulled to his feet. He took the pile of clothes from Morgan.

"What are these?"

"Clothes."

"Right..."

Jeremy shrugged and walked into a nearby alleyway. After a few minutes he came out looking completely normal. Morgan looked at the brothers and realized they were in need of a game plan.

"Well...it's...what day is it Nina?"

"Saturday."

"Lovely...we have the whole weekend to get you two home...until school becomes an issue."

"And your parent's work."

"Nah they got some time off for a family emergency."

"In Andalasia?"

"Great phone service there."

"Oh no kidding?"

Morgan looked around the bustling avenue. It was nearly lunchtime.

"Well firs thing's first we need food. Then a car. Nina?"

"You have the credit card. I got the car. We're good."

Morgan was glass this was going so well. She glanced back at Ellis.

"Well...we might as well have some fun right? I mean...we can't explore the manhole situation until late at night...so let's go get some pizza."

"What's pizza?"

Nina's jaw nearly fell off her face. She pointed across the street.

"We're going to Bella Notte."

The group made their way into the little restaurant for lunch. Mean while, a bestselling author was making his way there from downtown.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! This story fell to the bottom of the 'I don't have anytime to write' pile. I'm sorry for making you sad.**

**FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

Morgan sighed as they were seated at a five-seat table. Ellis was looking around like a toddler. Every sight was new for him. Jeremy, on the other hand, was fiddling with his silverware.

Nine propped her elbows up on the table and smiled at him.

"Sooooooo got a girl back in Andalasia?"

Morgan watched as his brow furrowed. "I thought I did..."

"Oh." Nina took the hint, for once, and backed off.

The waitress came. Morgan got a large cheese pizza and four sodas. As she left Ellis turned to her.

"What is a soda?"

"It's like...fizzy...juice?"

He just smiled. He was like a kid at Disney World.

Morgan looked around. Her jaw dropped as a man walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Nathaniel had a rather simple life for a best selling author. He enjoyed cooking and reading and writing his books. One of his favorite things was the little restaurant he spent a majority of his first days in.

Walking into the little restaurant over the last ten years often meant stumbling upon the woman Giselle and her family. However, on this occasion, he saw only Giselle's stepdaughter and a group of youths.

"Miss Morgan?"

"Nathaniel! Oh my god you're here!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well..." The teenager bit her lip. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

Morgan scooted over as the man took a seat. Nina waved lightly and went back to staring at Jeremy.

"How are your parents?"

"They're alright."

"Have we heard anything from that Miss Nancy?"

"Uh...actually yeah...um..."

"Really?! How is she?"

"Well..." Morgan looked over at Ellis and Jeremy.

Nathaniel followed her gaze and nearly choked on his water.

"Goodness gracious...they're...it's...oh my..."

Ellis' eyes widened. "I know you! You're that old servant father used to have!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Shut up you _nitwit_ people will hear you."

They began bickering. Morgan took a deep breath.

"Do you know the time difference between here and Andalasia?"

He was a bit startled by her question. "I-I don't entirely remember...the queen may have mentioned it once...might I ask where this question is coming fro-"

"Queen? Who was the queen?"

Nathaniel turned to Ellis. Morgan face palmed.

"T-the queen...Queen Narissa..."

Jeremy and Ellis shared a confused glance. They shook their heads. Nathaniel looked at Morgan in confusion.

"Did their parents not tell them?"

"I don't know I was there for less than a day!"

Nathaniel's cellphone began to ring as the drinks and pizza came.

"I must be going children. Have your father contact me if you need any more help."

Morgan sighed as he left. She grabbed a piece of pizza. Ellis and Jeremy were staring at it curiously.

"Eat it!"

They both picked up a piece and took a bite. Ellis' eyes widened. Jeremy just stared. Nina snorted.

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost."

Morgan finds herself laughing. As they all eat, she notices Ellis' attention going back to her. A warm flush hits her cheeks.

There's something perfect about him she can't quite identify.

* * *

Robert runs his fingers through his hair. It had been three days since we watched Nancy's son fall into the fountain. Giselle had nearly bounded after him but a strange force had flung her and Robert backwards. When they were on their feet the fountain was off and the portal was closed.

Edward and Nancy were whispering across the room. They had cancelled the party immediately when Giselle and Robert had run in with the news. Every guest was evacuated from the castle.

Giselle put her face in her hands. "What do we do Robert? I'm so worried for them."

Robert rubbed her back. "They're fine...I know it. Morgan is smart. She'll probably take them both back to the apartment and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"How do you know that Robert?! They could be in danger!"

It was Nancy who spoke. She was upset.

"I don't know Nancy! I'm just trying to lighten the mood! I'm just as worried about this as you are!"

"How will they get by?!"

"Morgan knows her way around the city! She has an emergency credit card!"

"Seriously?! What about my boys?! They could be in danger! They know NOTHING about New York! They'll be overwhelmed."

"Nancy darling that's nonsense." Edward stepped in. "They're both very logical and _nothing _like me. They won't go climbing onto buses thinking they're beasts."

"Who on earth would do that?!" Nancy scoffed. Edward crossed his arms. Nancy's eyes widened. "...oh...right..."

"Besides dearest, if Morgan is as knowledgeable as Robert says, then they'll be safe. We have nothing to worry about."

"Nancy..."

Robert turned to Giselle, who was sitting. She was staring straight forward.

"Yes Giselle?"

"...How often does that phone service work?"

"All the time. Wh-"

Nancy's face lit up. Robert caught on and reached for his cellphone. He dialed Morgan's number immediately. They waited. It went to voicemail.

"Try the house number!" Giselle was at his side.

* * *

Morgan sighed as they walked into the house. Ellis and Jeremy were bickering over who's frappicino tasted better.

"Mine has more caramel!"

"I don't give a crap! Mine has more coffee!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

They both stared at Morgan. She put her hands on her hips.

"It's getting late and I'm _exhausted_. I'm going to teach you how to use the tv and then you two are going to leave me alone while I nap. Got that?!"

They both nodded. Morgan quickly turned on the tv and set it to channel two.

"Press this button to scroll upwards. Now don't bother me."

She started down the hall. The phone rang. She turned sharply.

There was one thing about the Philip house that was for certain. The house line _never _rang.

She picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Morgan!"

"DAD?!"

"Oh honey you're alright." There were voices behind him. "Are the boys there?!"

Morgan laughed and turned to the twins. "Yeah they are. I'll put you on speaker." She pressed a button.

"ELLIS! JEREMY!"

They both ran to the device at the sound of their mother's voice.

"MUMMY!"

"Mother!"

"Are you both alright?!"

"We're fine mummy! This place is _amazing_!"

"Glad to hear it. Now we have to get you home."

"Morgan says we are going to look at the _manholes _again tonight."

"NO!" Four voices said loudly.

Morgan and the twins glanced at each other in confusion.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"The portal is definitely closed...it's not safe for you to be jumping down sewers."

"We were going to drop something else down there before we jumped...like a rock or something..."

There were quiet murmurs on the other line.

"Alright..." Robert spoke. "...but your only allowed to jump if you see _blue _glitter got it?"

"What?"

"No exceptions young lady. If there's now sparkly blue glitter than you're not jumping."

"Ok...got it."

"Call us if this doesn't work."

"I will...WAIT! What's our time difference?!"

"We don't know." Robert said. "It's been three days here."

Morgan looked at the clock. They'd gotten back around 2am. She was awake around 11. They got back around to the apartment around 2. It's been 12 hours.

"12 hours. 12 hours to every three days...omigod..."

"That's a good estimation...alright...talk to you soon sweetheart..."

"We love you Morgan."

"I love you too."

"Be safe boys...your father and I love you very much."

"Don't attack buses! And make use of the magic mirrors."

Jeremy suppressed a laugh. "Yes father."

"We love you Mummy!"

The line went dead. Morgan put the phone back on the receiver. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Morgan are you alright?" Jeremy stared at her.

She nodded. "I'm fine..." She walked briskly towards her room.

* * *

Ellis watched as she walked away. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk to her."

"W-why me?"

"Because you look like you want to."

Ellis stared down the hall and nodded.

"R-right..."

He walked towards Morgan's room just as she slammed her door.

* * *

**ALRIGHT finally. Hopefully this can tide you all over until I get the next one done. **

**Finals are this week so I should be able to get some more writing done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah sorry this took forever **

* * *

Morgan squeezed her favorite teddy bear as tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't used to being away from her parents like this. They were always there somehow. She sighed as she registered how much

Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" She wiped her nose.

"Morgan?" It was Ellis.

Morgan subconsciously looked at her reflection in her mirror. She looked gross. _Wait why the hell do I even care?_

"Morgan are you alright?"

He was still there. Morgan's heart fluttered a bit.

"Yeah..." She sniffled. "I'm here. You can...come in..."

The door creaked open. Morgan wiped her eyes quickly. She jumped as Ellis rushed to her side.

"You're crying!"

Morgan was taken aback. Most guys would awkwardly walk in and try to make small talk. Like in the movies.

Ellis immediately sat beside her on the bed and stared at her like she was a hurt puppy.

"Did something I do upset you?"

"No...no of course not..." Morgan sniffled. "I-I'm just...I...miss my parents..."

A single tear dripped from her eye. Morgan's breath hitched as Ellis wiped it with his hand. His fingers lingered for a moment. They stared at each other for a long time.

Ellis' head tilted slightly. "I never noticed your eyes before."

"Oh..." Morgan barely recognized her own voice.

"They're...beautiful..."

They both leaned in slowly. Morgan's heart raced. This might be her first real kiss.

_Ellis...the prince of another dimension...your first kiss..._

Morgan suddenly sprang backwards. Ellis blinked at her in confusion.

"Is something wro-"

Morgan got to her feet and crossed the room.

"Yes! This...we..._that_..." She gestured towards him. "That can't happen! We can't...we can't do that!"

Ellis stood up and walked towards her. "I didn't see a problem with it!"

Morgan stepped away from him. "No...no you...you don't...we can't...it's complicated Ellis."

She tried to meet his gaze. It was really hard. He was staring at her with an unfamiliar determination. They remained silent.

"Morgan..."

"Can you just...go please...?"

He turned to leave, but something stopped him. He looked back at her.

"If I wasn't from Andalasia...would you have stopped this...?"

Morgan sighed and shook her head. "No...I wouldn't ha-"

She gasped as he kissed her. It was gentle and warm. His hand cupped her cheek as the other rested on her waist. He pulled away slowly.

Morgan stared at him with wide eyes.

"Goodnight...Morgan..."

He left, letting door shut slowly. Morgan stood still for several moments.

Everything about that was going to come back and bite her in the ass. But it sure as hell would be worth it.

* * *

Jeremy groaned as he was shaken awake. He looked up at his brother.

"What?"

"It's the middle of the night."

"And?"

"And we need to go test the portal like Mummy said."

"Where's Morgan?"

Ellis bit his lip. Jeremy sat up.

"You're going to let her sleep aren't you."

"Yes..."

"Dammit Ellis what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! She's tired..."

"Whatever."

Jeremy grabbed a pen and followed his brother out of the apartment. He glanced back at the door and scribbled the number onto his arm. As they navigated their way to the elevator, he memorized the path they followed. Once they reached the lobby, they snuck past the sleeping doorman.

"Where is the manhole?"

"Over here."

They walked right into the middle of the street. Clouds loomed in the night sky.

"Help me pick this up."

They both lifted the cover out of the ground.

"What do you do now?" Ellis stared into the dark hole.

Jeremy glanced at the pen in his hand. He held it over the hole and let it go.

They waited.

"Is something going to-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

They listened as wind began howling inside the hole. They leaned in. The pen came shooting back out and smacked Ellis in the face.

"OUCH!"

Jeremy couldn't hold back a snort. Ellis punched his shoulder.

They looked back down at the hole. It hadn't worked.

They were stuck in New York.

* * *

Robert tossed in his sleep. He was restless. He opened his eyes and stared at the silver cellphone on the bedside table.

It suddenly began ringing. He sat up, lightly shaking Giselle.

"Hello?!"

"Hello...hello?"

Robert sighed. It was one of the boys.

"Hello...can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you. This is Morgan's dad."

The boy on the other line began to stutter. "U-uh yes...h-hi um..."

The phone was taken. "Morgan's dad, we have some unfortunate news."

"What's wrong?"

"The portal didn't work. We did as you said and our object came shooting back up at us. It's not closed...but something is blocking it."

Robert's heart sank. He shook his head at a curious Giselle. She pouted.

"Thank you Jeremy...I'll go tell your parents..."

"We'll take care of her sir. That we can promise. She'll be safe."

Robert felt a pang of hope. "Yes...it's much appreciated."

The line went dead as Robert hung up. He sighed.

"Robert..."

"I should...go tell Nancy...you can go back to sleep dear..."

Robert started to get up. Giselle watched silently as he left the room and started down the hall towards the royal suite.

* * *

Morgan groaned as the sun shined into her room. She glanced at her clock.

6:00

She gasped and sat up. She had _napped _through the night. She jumped out of bed and scrambled out of her room, not noticing she was in her Tinkerbell pajamas.

She stopped as she entered the kitchen. Jeremy and Ellis were bickering over two cereal boxes.

"She'd like this one!"

"That's for adults! This one has colorful rainbows and animals in it!"

Morgan tapped the wall. "Hello?"

They both turned to her. A blush creeped over Ellis' cheeks. Morgan avoided his gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"I was _attempting _to make you breakfast. But this nitwit got in the way." Jeremy spat.

Ellis made a face at his brother. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Sit."

The brothers sat down immediately. Morgan got three bowls and began pouring her Lucky Charms.

Ellis nudged Jeremy. "Told you."

"Shut up."

Morgan poured the milk and pushed the bowls to the boys.

"Eat up. We may have time to check the manhole."

Jeremy and Ellis stopped eating and shared a glance. Morgan's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

Jeremy looked down at his cereal and nudged Ellis, who cleared his throat.

"We...went...to the manhole last night...the portal is blocked. We dropped a pen and it bounced back up at us..."

Morgan felt her knees going weak. _Dad...and Giselle...are stuck in Andalasia...and they're here..._

She turned on her heels and left the room. She heard Ellis coming after her. She kept going until they were near her room.

"Morgan-"

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We...you were sleeping...we didn't want to wake you."

"_This_ was kind of important!"

"I was being a gentleman!"

"YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT!" Morgan yelled. "I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!"

"Morgan I'm sorry!" She slammed her door in his face. "Morgan!"

Morgan sat on her bed. She stared at the door. She had two options. One was smart, the other was really dumb.

"Looks like I'm a moron." She rose and opened the door.

Ellis stared down at her with his stupid blue eyes. Morgan sighed. "I forgive you."

They stood in an awkward silence. Ellis cleared his throat.

"It...it's much appreciated."

Morgan glanced down at her toes. She had no clue what to say.

"S-so...what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan looked up.

"You said...to your friend that you had school."

Morgan put her face in her hands. "_That_ is a problem." She looked up at him. "You guys will just have to stay here."

"All alone?!"

Morgan sighed. "I can't bring you to school with me Ellis."

Her heart skipped a beat as he pushed a curl behind her ear.

"That's unfortunate..."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but Morgan couldn't help herself. She stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. She started to pull back, but Ellis snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Morgan felt herself melting into his embrace. He was the complete opposite of this. A bumbly, clumsy, dim-witted royal who knew nothing about reality in New York.

_But he sure is one hell of a kisser_.

Morgan began tangling her fingers through Ellis' black hair. Neither of them heard the door creak back open.

"WHAT?!"

They sprang 6 feet apart. They avoided Jeremy's shocked expression.

"What are you _doing_?"

Morgan twirled her hair. "...talking..."

"Uhuh...aren't our parents in for a surprise."

Morgan gasped. "YOU CAN'T TELL THEM!"

Jeremy snorted. "I won't, but I'm not sure how happy Father will be..."

"Brother what are you talking about?"

"Well it's going to be interesting when he finds out both of his sons want to stay here."

* * *

**Set up for a plot point?**

**I don't even know anymore.**


End file.
